Test and measurement systems are designed to receive and interpret signals from a device under test (DUT). Such testing may support troubleshooting errors and/or confirming proper operation of the DUT. As an example, a DUT may be configured to communicate via an optical medium. Such optical communication may involve modulation of an optical carrier to create an optical signal. The optical signal may then be communicated across the medium for interpretation by a remote receiver. However, an optical signal may not perfectly propagate across the medium due to various physical limitations called impairments. In order to interpret the optical signal upon receipt, the receiver may be required to account for the impairments to reconstruct the original signal. A DUT may be employed to test proper operation of the transmitter and/or receiver as well as assist in determining the impairments on an optical communication system.
Examples in the disclosure address these and other issues.